


路康摸鱼

by levria



Category: Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 摸鱼之孩子他爹到底是谁是一个稍微有点需要预警的康怀孕了之后流产的故事也没有太过分吧(别打我)ooc是一定的
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), 路康 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	路康摸鱼

  
康斯坦丁在自己可能有两三个月没有洗过的脏床单上醒过来，身体很重，脑袋昏沉，考虑到他昨晚喝掉的酒的数量这些反应合情合理。  
查斯去看他的小女儿，黑暗崛起说了老半天，天使装腔作势，泽德进行着自我的修行，只剩下老约翰忙里偷闲。  
他需要一点儿放置在床头的药剂。  
粉末制的东西，借助一点儿不怎么复杂的咒语覆盖在身上，里面含有大量独角兽麝香和干制蜃贝，还有其它杂七杂八的玩意儿，为的是掩饰某种东西。  
如果他不想尿在床上就要爬起来，没有人会帮他。  
伟大的驱魔师挪动得异常艰难，他胡子拉碴眼眶凹陷，黑眼圈淤积着，整个人颓废不堪，事实上并不是因为纵情声色，而是因为其它更可怕的东西。  
康斯坦丁有很多害怕的东西，但他巧舌如簧又运气不错，每每都能逃过给操蛋的人生竖一个中指，就像上次那个帕祖祖，美索不达米亚来的小东西，最后还是被驱赶出他的身体，在黑魔法大师的功勋簿上留下浓墨重彩一笔。  
他没打算刷牙。  
但一靠近洗手池就开始反射性的呕吐，胃里剩余不多的东西全都滚出来，散发着难闻的酸气——他吃的上一顿饭是什么时候来着？  
摸索着试图从马桶边摸到根烟，美妙的尼古丁就像是万能的灵药能解决所有的痛苦，包括现在正在翻搅的那些，金发男人哆哆嗦嗦掏出打火机把烟叼在嘴里，低头去凑那点小小火苗。  
接着是直冲脑门仿佛撕裂全身的痛苦，他咬不住可怜的香烟，整个人像发了癫痫似的打摆，试图伸手靠按压来抚平那些疼痛的地方，最后在昏死过去十来秒后重新醒来，衬衫彻底被冷汗浸透。  
也许他是该先吃点东西。  
好不容易将自己送出卫生间，公寓的冰箱里只有过期食物，康斯坦丁现在只想打电话让查斯带着吃的过来，但是他给查斯添的麻烦已经够多了。  
去他妈的麻烦。  
根本不是这样。  
他习惯了先说一个看起来仿佛为他人着想的理由来掩盖真正的自己，康斯坦丁只是明白如果老朋友看到他这幅样子百分之百要把它给送进医院，然后医生会对着X光透片看上老半天，最终得出一个模棱两可的答案——也许是恶性肿瘤。  
操蛋的人生不打算给康斯坦丁一点点多余的眷顾，持续了几个月后他不得不承认一件事，也许因为他接触了太多黑暗层面的东西所以改造了身体，现在他肚子里毫无疑问有个幼崽，正在踢着他鼓鼓的肚皮。  
不正常的作息，过量的酒精和尼古丁摄入量，这个孩子却依旧保持活泼，折磨着所谓的母体，康斯坦丁裹着自己的风衣去买药，灌下去整整一瓶只是送自己药物中毒，医院根本不会相信这种事情，巷子里的黑诊所同样没能找到任何东西，驱魔人尝试过各种各样的方法，没有一个是管用的。  
诞生于扭曲与黑暗的孩子，断绝所有可能上天堂的道路，更何况最可怕的事情是康斯坦丁根本不知道谁是这个鬼崽子的父亲，还是说只是某次驱魔残留下来的地缚灵？  
最终这个东西会从什么地方出来康斯坦丁也拿不准，就算这具身体再怎么污秽算是烂肉一团，他也想活下去。  
活着总比死亡美妙。  
所以当那些塑料桶里的圣水炸了驱魔人一身时他只是像条不幸落水的狗擦了擦脸把湿透的金发往后摸，接着对突然的闯入者骂了一句脏话。  
对方倒是挺习惯康斯坦丁这种态度，反正等会上了床金发的利物浦男人还会骂更多乱七八糟的。  
即使是魔鬼对于这张床也实在喜欢不起来，肮脏，污秽，陈旧，就像被迫摊开在上面的那具躯体，稍微能捏到一点儿脂肪的腰部和屁股，舒展的纹身，路西法·晨星按住康斯坦丁的肩胛骨，对方的肠道灼热得可怕，就像驱魔人终于践行诺言往里面兜了圣水润滑剂。  
康斯坦丁从肺部挤出气，他的身体其实不怎么允许现在开始高强度的性爱，那些粉末并未失效，魔鬼可怕的阴茎用鲜血做了润滑直直插进去，没打算让他感受到太多的快感，肠道被鞭挞撬起整个腰肢，金发男人一方面觉得自己的肚子搅得厉害，一方面又觉得汲取到微薄的性快感。  
他的腹部开始发热。  
像是有人在那里画了什么被称为淫纹之类的东西，康斯坦丁试图积攒一点儿力气用来咒骂在自己背上的魔鬼，说他是个缺爱的小孩子，是不是被捉弄就跑来约翰叔叔这里哭，幸好约翰叔叔向来大方，可惜孩子给的嫖资太少，只能用点过期还质量不太好的避孕套。  
路西法说他就是学不会管住自己那张嘴，等到他下地狱那根舌头可以单独被切下来刻上黑魔法阵自己动。  
“在这种时候说自己的性幻想吗？Lucy宝贝你可真可爱。”  
恶魔早该知道和康斯坦丁进行口舌之争毫无作用，男人有一条能让所有奥林匹斯山上的女神都高潮的银舌头，他掌掴两下康斯坦丁的小屁股，吞吐巨物的穴口可怜兮兮红肿异常，每次抽出都能带出不少血丝与肠液的混合物，作为堕落而性感的造物，路西法知道怎么让康斯坦丁感受到快乐。  
虽然这份流窜的甜美对于利物浦的男人来说是毒药。  
他从喉咙里挤出怪异的声音，试图托住自己的腹部，即使看不到自己身体内部的构造康斯坦丁也知道他的前列腺多半被被路西法操蛋的巨大阴茎给撞肿了，他实在搞不清楚路西法究竟是被制造出来时就已经有了根让他迟早会堕落的大老二还是后天给自己准备了个好皮囊。  
被撞得直往前，头一下一下磕着床头的木头柱子，康斯坦丁终于在接二连三晕眩感中张开嘴重新吐了出来，苦绿的胆汁让床单变得更加肮脏，那头金发彻底失去了所有色泽般暗淡。  
他不知道路西法持续了多久。  
但是显然这次恶魔没打算把他直接送进地狱，所以看他快断气的模样恶魔终于发了发指甲盖的善心把驱魔人整个翻过来对着天花板，滑出阴茎的时候好像有什么冲破了身体的屏障拼命往外流。  
一股一股，滚烫的，如同生命的液体。  
康斯坦丁挣扎着往前爬。  
不管这个鬼崽子的父亲是谁，驱魔人都确定它没救了，流出来的破碎死胎，被魔鬼搅成一团糟的血肉块。  
利物浦男人想摸一只烟再去压自己的小腹，好让里面的东西全都排除干净。  
路西法却掐住他的脖子。  
分叉的舌头舔过他的耳廓。  
质问他为何伤害他们的孩子。  
金发的男人只想竖个中指翻个白眼给红皮肤的恶魔，诚心诚意的表达对这个到处留种折磨他的新手父亲的厌恶。  
没有看到康斯坦丁怀孕的是恶魔自己，那些魔法粉末蒙蔽他的眼睛。  
这哪能怪驱魔人呢。


End file.
